


Negotiations

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [35]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Polyamory, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil gets back into writing his very special fantasy stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

“My people would be more than willing to help you ensure that another outbreak of…bags does not escape from your Canine Park again. However I am sure that they will want more of their lands returned to them in exchange for this.” The Elven Prince looked up from the map spread out over the table, eyes of black and red and red and black looking over his Human lover, a serious expression on his face.

Ever since being given his freedom; Earl chose to stay with his two lovers, acting as an ambassador to help heal relations between the Elves and Humans of Cecil’s kingdom instead. He had been told that a new heir had been chosen during his own enslavement away from his people and although he had thought that he  _should_  feel saddened by the news; Earl instead felt a small bit of relief knowing that his life was truly alone, with no strings ready to tighten and force him into any kind of bondage. He no longer walked around naked, choosing to wear a long length of crimson colored silk tied around his waist, the material trimmed with sparkling gold to denote his own royal blood.

At the moment he was standing beside a long wooden table where a map showing both kingdoms’ territories was spread out, one finger pointing out a piece of territory that had been stolen along with himself years earlier. “If this piece of territory were to be returned to my people…”

“I don’t know if I can convince my mother to agree to that,” Cecil warned, frowning to himself as he shook his head. “We’ve been sending people out there to build a village there at least and…”

“Cecil, you have to give my people  _something_  if you want them to ever agree to help you with anything.”

The princeling frowned to himself, shaking his head a little as he sat back in his chair and said, “I don’t know…”

The Elf clicked his teeth together softly in annoyance, shaking his head at the other. “Cecil, truces and alliances do not form and exist when one ally insists on taking everything and never giving in return,” he reminded him.

“I know but I’m not sure if mother will approve and…”

He stalked over to stand in front of the other this time, resting his hands on his hips as he looked down at him. “What can I do to convince you to at least make an attempt to speak with her about this?” he asked. Immediately he saw the way Cecil’s eyes lit up and he couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head as he reached down to undo the knot that kept his wrap in place. “You were planning this the entire time,” he said, letting the fabric fall to his feet.

“Of course,” Cecil giggled, removing his own covering, remaining in his chair as he revealed his half-hard cock to the other.

“And you really  _will_  try to convince her, aye?” he asked, sliding down onto his knees as Cecil spread his legs for him, shifting a little closer, resting his warm palms against the other’s thighs. He leaned forward and parted his lips, letting his hot breath ghost over the needy flesh, making it twitch and harden just from the small amount of stimulation he was giving it.

Cecil sucked air through gritted teeth, nodding his head as he reached down to cheek the other’s freckled cheek. “I promise,” he whispered. His eyes darkened with lust and need as Earl opened his mouth, taking the head of his erection into his mouth, sucking on it tenderly at first, letting his tongue play over the slit before he started to press forward and swallow. “Gods…we should have discussions end like this more often…” he hummed. He perked up a little when he heard the sound of the doorknob turning but he said nothing, instead stroking the back of Earl’s head, encouraging the Elf to continue.

The Half-Elf wasn’t really paying attention when he opened the door to the conference room, his attention still focused on the rolls of parchment he held in his arms. “Cecil! Earl! You won’t believe what I was able to figure out about that cat floating around down…stairs..?” His eyes widened when he realized what was happening and his dark cheeks became darker as he blushed, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of Earl slurping happily on Cecil’s cock. “…Perhaps I should come back later?” he offered.

“Carlos…come here,” Cecil cooed, looking at the Alchemist with half-lidded eyes. He gestured to him to come forward with one finger, his other hand still firmly holding onto the back of Earl’s head, stroking his scalp tenderly as his head continued to bob up and down, tongue sliding over the head and sides of his cock. He smiled when Carlos obeyed him, setting the rolls down onto the table as he approached and he made another gesture towards the tan breeches he wore, licking his lips.

Reaching down, Carlos undid the strings that held his breeches closed, hissing to himself as he pulled his generously sized penis out, stroking it a few times to bring it into full hardness. He bit his lower lip, moving a little closer to stand beside Cecil’s chair. “Cecil…”

“Shh…” he reached out happily, running the tips of his fingers over the underside of the thick erection, his mouth already starting to water in anticipation. Happily he leaned forward, taking Carlos’ cock into his mouth, sucking on it hungrily as Earl continued to suck his own cock between his legs.

The Elf groaned and hummed as he pushed himself to take the prince’s entire length into his mouth and throat, swallowing around the head before opening his eyes. He watched as Cecil’s head bobbed over Carlos’ length and he hummed louder, freckled cheeks flush with color at the sight of his two lovers pleasuring each other. He rubbed the palms of his hands over Cecil’s thighs, struggling not to reach down and touch his own needy erection dribbling pre onto the floor. This was about giving to each other…not touching oneself and he was certain that he had the patience to wait his turn at least.

The princeling whimpered as he started to roll his hips forward, thrusting into Earl’s mouth. He tried desperately to keep the head of the Half-Elf’s cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, teasing the tip with the flat of his tongue. He moaned loudly around the hot flesh when he came into Earl’s mouth, grunting and lapping at the underside of Carlos’ erection as Earl pulled off to swallow, remaining kneeling between his spread legs, hands on his thighs as he watched Cecil work on bringing Carlos to orgasm next.

The Alchemist whined and shuddered as he felt Cecil start to suck faster and harder on his cock and he grasped onto the man’s head tightly, hissing as he pulled on his hair. “Ah! Please…I..!” He let out a cry when he came several seconds later, filling the Human’s mouth with his semen, gasping as his hips thrust forward, choking him as he swallowed before licking him clean.

All three of them were panting, struggling to catch their breath and collect their thoughts. Earl was the first to stand up, groaning as he leaned back against the table, bracing himself on the palm of his hands. He blushed and mewled when he saw the way Carlos’ eyes immediately went to his untouched erection, silently pleading for the Half-Elf to help him finish. His body trembled as he watched the Alchemist taking his time to fix himself first, slipping his spent cock back into his breeches before tying a loose knot with the strings.

“Earl,” Carlos whispered, approaching the redhead with a warm smile, reaching up from underneath to fondle the other’s testicles first with the palm of his hand. He started to assault the Elf’s neck with his lips and teeth, sucking and biting on the flesh hard enough to leave a mark behind before he finally took hold of his erection from the base, squeezing it to make him cry out and thrust into his hand.

Cecil smiled to himself as he watched the Half-Elf bring the other to his own orgasm. He purred as he idly shifted and stood up, fixing his own clothing before bending down, picking up the Elven Prince’s wrap as Carlos whispered sweetly in his ear, tenderly stroking his softening cock until it was completely spent and finished. Carefully he helped tie the wrap around the redhead’s waist, kissing him fondly on his other cheek with a laugh. “I think…perhaps I could convince her to give it back to your people along with several more acres of land in addition as a sign of good faith between us,” he hummed.

“That is…most generous, prince,” Earl panted, laughing to himself.

“I think that I should be allowed to witness these conferences more often,” Carlos added. “You know…for alchemical research and the like.”

* * *

_Earl smiled, shaking his head as he rested his cheek against the palm of his hand. “Cecil…” he started._

“ _Well what did you think of it?” the radio host asked, looking up from the top of his pink laptop, nervously drumming his fingers against the keys._

“ _I liked it,” Carlos called from the kitchen. He stepped into the lounge a few moments later, holding a tray with three steaming mugs. “Although I still get flustered when you make mention of how…big the Alchemist is,” he confessed._

“ _Oh come now, Carlos! How else will people know just how perfect you really are?” Earl purred, reaching out to hug the man around his middle, gently pulling him down onto his lap. He reached around and took one of the mugs as he pressed a kiss to the side of Carlos’ neck, humming before he took a sip and nodded in approval. “Cider mulled with scorpion tails?”_

_Carlos laughed, turning his head to kiss Earl back before standing up, nodding his head before bringing a mug over to Cecil. The pair kissed and he picked up his own mug before sitting down, letting it warm the palms of his hands. “How has the response been to these new stories, Cecil?”_

“ _Very nice actually,” the other confessed. “I’m…surprised to be honest.”_

“ _Why are you surprised? It’s good writing,” Earl reminded him._

“ _Yes, but after the others were leaked…”_

“ _Don’t worry about that,” Carlos said._

_Cecil sighed to himself, nodding a little as he finally closed his laptop, sipping some of the mulled cider and humming a little in approval. “So…”_

_Earl raised an eyebrow at him, a knowing smile on his lips. “So?” he prompted._

_The radio host cleared his throat, straightening up a little as he asked, “would either of you be interested in recreating it? To ensure that it’s…realistic?”_


End file.
